My Limit
by kanon1010
Summary: 'my silence is just another word of pain'..


**My limit**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

This fic belong to : **Kanon1010**

Main chara : Naruko Uzumaki

Genre : Hurt, Angst, family, Tragedy

Rate : T

Warning ! : fic ini mengandung unsur AU dengan para tokoh yang OOC. Satu sudut pandang saja, berisi curahan hati Naruko minim dengan percakapan. Jika menemukan Miss typo dan typo(s) mohon dimaklumi. Jika anda tidak suka dengan fic ini anda bisa meninggalkannya, terima kasih.

Dozo…~

.

.

.

Apa sih rasanya menjadi anak yang tak pernah diberikan kasih sayang sama keluarganya sendiri?

_**Sakit….. ?**_

_**Rasanya sangat gak berguna …?**_

_**Atau lebih baik pergi meninggalkan mereka ….?**_

Itulah yang kualami saat ini, sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus kualami saat ini, betapa tidak menyedihkannya bila melihat seorang yang selama 19 tahun kehidupanmu kau panggil _'kaa-san'_ ternyata tak pernah sedikitpun menganggapmu anak.

"Naruko! Besok kamu pergi ke kampus naik kendaraan umum," teriak wanita yang sebentar lagi menjadi mantan _kaa-sanku_ dari lantai bawah. Saat ini aku sedang duduk di atap menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyenangkan pikiran karena setelah seharian berkutat dengan urusan perkuliahan.

Mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan membuatku menyeringitkan dahi, apa lagi yang dimaunya padaku? Belum cukupkah ia membuatku sakit setiap ia selalu memberikan apapun keinginan _'the golden boy_-nya itu' tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.

Apa harus ku matikan saja perasaan ini? Rasanya sudah berapa kali kucoba lakukan hal itu, tetapi rasa sakit itu membekas tak bisa hilang. Seberapa besar kucoba lupakan rasa itu sangat terasa.

"Kenapa? Besok aku kuliah pagi." tanyaku padanya yang sedang asik bermain bersama kyuubi kucing peliharaannya.

"Besok mau kupakai buat les." Sahut suara si _the golden boy_ alias sang anak bungsu Naruto.

"Biasanya juga gak pake kan!" emosiku mulai tersulut mendengar cara bicaranya yang sok dan juga menyebalkan. Lelah banget hati ini harus selalu mengalah sama anak manja gak tau diri dan sopan santun itu.

"Aku lagi UN tau! Gantian kek sekali-kali. _Kaa-san_ bilang setiap hari selasa sama jumat kamu naik kendaraan umum," ucapnya dengan nada sok memerintah. Menatang-mentang anak kesayangan aku selalu diinjak-injak. Bahkan tak jarang ia tak menunjukan kesopanan padaku yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Ku tahan emosiku disitu, pandangan mataku tajam mengarah padanya. Rasanya ingin sekali kutampar muka sok innocent itu! dan hatiku makin teriris ketika mendengar suara gelak tawa dari arah kamarnya, suara ia dan kaa-san.

Kaa-san bisa tertawa dengannya secara spontan, sedangkan padaku? Hanya luapan kekesalannya. Daripada aku akan menagis melihat dan mendengar apa yang mereka lakukan, kuputuskan untuk mandi saja. Sebenarnya di kamar mandi aku menangis dalam diam. Bahkan air matapun sulit ku keluarkan, padahal sakitnya hati ini udh membuat ku sesak seperti orang terkena asma.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi ku minimalisirkan mata ku yang agak bengkak, untung saja tak ada yang menyadarinya. Di dalam kamar aku kembali merenung seperti orang bego. Memikirkan rasanya sia-sia apa yang kulakukan selama ini.

Naruto itu bego, bahkan selama sejarah ia sekolah tak pernah ia mendapat ranking 3 besar seperti ku. Bukan bermaksud sombong, hanya saja dia itu pemalas, manja dan gak pinter. Tapi kaa-san selalu membelanya, kaa-san selalu memberikannya semangat.

Sedangkan aku? Apa kaa-san tau jika setiap malam aku bergadang untuk apa? apa dia tak pernah mau tau apa di kampus aku mati-matian berjuang agar selalu mendapat IPK tinggi. Tapi apa? apa yang dilakukan olehnya? Gak ada!

Menghargai jerih payahkupun tidak! Memberiku semangatpun tidak! Hanya sikap acuh saja. Sakit gak tuh. Kadang aku iri dengan beberapa teman-temanku seperti Ino, Sakura dan tenten yang kehidupan kelaurganya harmonis. Sedangkan keluargaku? Jauh dari kata harmonis.

.

.

Tak hanya itu sikap tak pedulinya, yang paling bikin aku berharap segera meninggalkan dunia ini adalah ketika aku sakit. Dengan entengnya dia berkata.

"Kamu sudah besar kan? Ya urus diri masing-masing dan rawat diri sendiri"

Ya kami-sama… aku dicuekin lagi sakit, aku berjuangs endiri melawan penyakit. Tapi jika si golden boy itu sakit. Dia heboh, sampai segala dibikin status. Aku yang membaca itu hanya bisa menclos dalam hati.

Belum cukupkan mereka menyakitiku?

Ia selalu berkata, kalau aku yang menyakitinya dengan sikap ku yang acuh. Tapi apa dia gak mikir kenapa aku bisa memiliki sikap seperti itu?

'_**my silence is just another word of pain'**_

Diam, dan pasrah menerima perlakuan mereka. Rasanya mau ketawa melihat kebodohanku. Memang benar orang jenius dan bodoh itu beda tipis dan aku termasuk itu.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada di atas atap tempat biasa aku merenung dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di dada ini.

Menyesakkan….. sangat meyesakkan….

Perlakuan tak adil dari orang tua, sikap adik yang gak pernah sopan. Aku diam lho kalian lakukan itu, tetapi semakin aku diam, dan cuek kalian ternyata semakin semena-mena. Mungkin jika aku tak ada kalian akan hidup bahagia.

Sakura, Ino…. Terima kasih kalian berdua telah mau jadi sahabatku. Tanpa aku hidup kalian akan lebih baik…

Kaa-san, tou-san, otouto tenang kalian tak perlu hidup bersama orang tak beguna sepertiku. Kalian bertiga akan lebih baik tanpaku.

_**Sayonara…**_

.

.

.

**OMAKE …..**

"KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." terdengar jeritan dari arah luar rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Mendengar ada keributan di depan rumahnya dengans egera para anggota keluarga Uzumaki bergegas keluar.

Sesampainya disana tampak kerumunan para tetangga berada di dekat pagar rumah.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina sambil menutupi tubuhnya dari angin malam dengan selendang.

"i-ibu U-uzumaki… Na-na-naru-ko…" ujar salah seorang tetangga dengan tergagap sambil menunjuk kearah bawah.

Begitu ia melihat, tampak tubuh Naruko sudah berlumuran darah dari arah kepalanya dan tampak sangat mengenaskan. Kushina menutup mulutnya karena kaget tak tau mau bereaksi seperti apa.

Naruto sang the golden boys hanya dia dan tampak segaris senyuman senang tepampang di wajahnya dan sang kepala keluarga, Minato. Mengangkat tubuh Naruko dan membawanya kedalam rumah. Pikirnya untuk apa dibawa ke rumah sakit toh sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Tetangga yang melihat reaksi keluarga Uzumaki, menatap tak percaya. Naruko selama ini dikenal sebagai anak yang ramah dengan tetangga, rajin membersihkan rumah dan ia terkenal dengan kepintarannya. Tetapi melihat itu semua para tetangga itu menyimpulkan satu hal mengapa Naruko nekat melakukan hal itu, yaitu 'tertekan'.

.

Setelah pemakaman Naruko yang dihadiri lumayan banyak teman, kerabat, dan lainnya. Sakura teman baik Naruko menghapiri Kushina.

"Tante, bolehkah aku meminjam Laptop Naruko sbeentar?"

"Untuk apa?" Kushina balik bertanya pada sosok gadis manis berambut pink di hadapannya.

"Ada amanat dari Naruko, untuk mengambil semua hasil pekerjaannya selama ini."

"Pekerjaan? Maksudmu?"

"Tante gak tau kalau selama ini Naruko menjadi seorang penulis. Dari uang hasil menulis ia menabung demi masa depannya, dan sekarang saya diberi amanat Naruko untuk meneruskan beberapa cerita yang belum selesai."

Kushina tak tau mau bereaksi seperti apa mendengar penuturan Sakura. tak pernah ada dipikirannya bahwa Naruo yang ia kenal dirumah sebagai gadis ketus, pendiam, dan tidak menyenangkan itu berusaha sendiri menghidupi hidupnya.

"Tante lebih baik tante lupakan Naruko." Sebaris kalimat dari Sakura membulatkan mata Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saya tau kalau tante dan Naruto selalu memperlakukan Naruko semena-mena. Naruko memang tak pernah cerita, tapi ia menuangkan semua perasaan sakitnya pada cerita yang ia buat."

"…."

"Saya harap jangan siksa atau beri Naruko hal menyakitkan lagi bahkan di kehidupannya yang lain. Saya permisi tante, selamat siang." Sakura mengundurkan diri dengan tatapan kebencian pada Kushina yang telah membuat ia kehilangan satu-sataunya teman yang mengerti dirinya.

Ia akan sangat kehilangan sosok Naruko yang ceria dan selalu membuatnya tertawa bahakan menangis bersama.

.

Sejak pertemuan dnegan Sakura, Kushina membuka setiap tempat baik di majalah atau website yang memuat cerita buatan Naruko. Dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa Naruko selama ini merasa bahwa ia selalu dijadikan pelampiasan Kushina, bahkan ia baru tau jika Naruto sering sekali berbuat tak sopan pada Naruko.

"Naruko….Naruko…. Maaf…"

.

.

**OWARI….**


End file.
